The first time
by yourtheclosestivecometomagic
Summary: Mindy wants Danny to propose, but he just isn't ready yet. 5 moments where there is a chance for a grand gesture
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first in a series of short stories where Mindy thinks Danny is going to propose.**

**They each connect together with time jumps between them.**

**I hope you enjoy I've been wanting to write this for ages but life has gotten in the way**

**As always comments and critiques are welcome**

**Also i don't own these two crazy kids. All due respect to the show and the writers.**

* * *

The first time he does it there standing on top of the Empire State Building. Its gently snowing and the moment couldn't be anything more than perfect. She may have thought about it once or twice, (or forty) considering they had been together for 3 years now and the next logical step would be marriage, but she hadn't mentioned it and neither had he.

"Everything okay min? Your being extremely quiet tonight and that is nothing like you."

"I'm fine, really. Just enjoying the view from the top of my favourite building and the company of my incredibly sexy boyfriend" she says bumping his shoulder playfully.

He smiles squeezing her hand before turning his eyes back to the vast expansion of city in front of them.

"I'm surprised actually. I thought for sure by now that you would have made a comment as to why I brought you up here" he says turning to face her once again his signature crooked grin creeping across his face.

She turns away from him, her mind still going a hundred miles an hour on the possibility that tonight could be the night, and not wanting to give away where her thoughts were. Her curiosity was piqued aswell, as if tonight was the night he was being incredibly calm about it and not the sweating mess she thought he would be. Finally composed she turns back to him and just shrugs "I figured that you would explain in your own time."

He laughs "Are you telling me that Mindy Lahiri the expert in romantic comedies is not thinking right now that this is the perfect ending to a rom-com movie?"

She looks at him square in the eyes trying to make him nervous "What would make you think that Daniel Castellano?"

He turns to face her completely taking both hands in his "What would make me think that? Oh I don't know. Maybe its just the fact that you are obsessed with them and this" he releases one hand to gesture around the building "Is the typical cliché of where, if someone was planning to, perform a very big romantic gesture."

Her heart starts to race at the words "big romantic gesture" but her mind calms her down causing her to laugh "Oh Danny. If you were planning a big romantic gesture you would be a sweaty nervous wreck right now."

"Maybe I've changed and I know how to control my sweaty and nervous ticks now. I bet you would prefer that person."

"Exsqueeze me? I would never ever want you to change. I love you just the way you are. You have been nervous and sweaty at every big moment in our lives and If you weren't I don't think it would be the same. Trust me okay" she says leaning to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I trust you with my life Min" releasing his other hand to cup her face and kiss her gently back.

They both stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever before they turn back to the view. They stand in silence for a few minutes longer when out of the corner of her eye she can see him fidgeting one hand playing with something in his jacket pocket. Her heart starts to race again and before she knows it he is on one knee next to her.

"Danny…. Danny what are you doing?"

"Oh I just dropped some money on the ground. Why? What did you think I was doing?" he asks curiously.

"Ah nothing…thought you might have been having a heart attack or something considering your such an old man an all that."

He laughs while straightening himself up "I'm not that old. I'm only a couple of years older then you so stop making out that that's not the case. Are you sure that's all you were thinking about" he says taking her hand again.

"Of course. Nothing else… Nothing else at…" she tries to get out before she is interrupted by a beeping sound.

He look down and groans "I bet that's the hospital. We should probably get going, but I think we should definitely make this a reoccurring thing. The view from up here is amazing."

She stands there nodding still not sure about what just happened. She is broken out of her reverie when he pulls at her hand "Min we have to go. I'm on call remember and babies can't just deliver themselves."

She laughs and starts to walk towards him. He wraps his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Being happy like this, she knew in that moment that she wasn't ready for that to change yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this update took forever i was really busy with uni work and tuesday nights episode just left me reeling. Im hoping that this will help easy the dandy feels and heartbreak i know were all feeling.**

**This is the second time Mindy thinks Danny is going to propose...**

**I hope you like it and if you do i would love to hear from you. so post a review or comment if you want :)**

* * *

The second time she is tiding up there wardrobe (okay not technically tiding) more like snooping, trying to find her birthday present that she knows he has hidden in there apartment somewhere. She's patting down his leather jacket when she feels a box in the left pocket. Her heart constricts. Just as she is about to look she hears the front door open.

"Hey Min…Min I'm back. I told Ma we would be there about 1 so we better get going…. Hey what are you doing in here?" he says smiling lean against the wardrobe door.

"Oh hey you. You're back early. I was just doing some spring-cleaning. Trying to find some clothes and shoes I don't wear anymore to give to Bets for the clothes drive that she is collecting for."

He laughs, "Sure you are. Considering that's my side of the wardrobe." He reaches out prying the jacket from her hands "This is not going to good will I've had too many good memories in this jacket." He walks off looking over his shoulder "Oh and you won't find your birthday present in there. I've learnt my lesson from the last few years and have found a better hiding spot."

"What makes you think I was looking for my present?" she says following him out of the bedroom.

He stops and turns around to face her, "Let me think its exactly two weeks before your birthday and every year you ransack the place trying to see if you can find any trace of a present. Plus you hate parting with any of your clothes and Betsy's clothes drive ended last week" he smiles leaning in to kiss her. "Now get a move on we will be late otherwise and you know how much Ma dislikes that."

"Its more like you don't like that" she says cheekily her mind still reeling from how good of a liar he was starting to become. He smiles at her letting her pass so she can get her coat when he gently slaps her on the ass.

She stops and turns to face him that crooked grin plastered on his face "I thought you didn't like to be late?"

He pulls her towards him "Maybe today we can make an exception."

3 hours later.

They finally arrive at his Ma's an hour later then they were meant too. As they wait for someone to answer the door she notices him patting down the pocket that she knows holds the tiny box that her mind had been focused on the entire ride over here. Constant thoughts, like was he going to do it now or were they going to stop off somewhere on the way home, went around in circles in her mind. He squeezes her hand just as the door swings open.

"Danny my boy" his mother says pulling him into an embrace. "I was getting worried its not like you to be late."

"Sorry Ma, something came up," he says turning and winking at her. "I promise I wont let it happen again. I bet Richie isn't even here yet."

"What was that bro? I'm always on time," his brother says coming around the corner. "Wow Mindy your looking even more gorgeous then when I last saw you. I'm surprised you've stuck it out with this old man for so long."

"Hey I'm not that old the both of you need to stop ganging up on me"

"Don't mind him its just past his bedtime" she says smiling before returning Richie's hug and moving passed him to hug his mother.

"Ma" he groans.

"Oh Danny there just teasing" his mother says laughing before she ushers them into the dining room. They all sit down and settle into a comfortable rhythm of eating and conversation. After there all finished eating he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the black box. She takes in a deep breath preparing herself when he gently places the box in front of his mother "I know you said no presents, but you only have a birthday once a year and I remember you saying you liked this the last time you were in the city."

She gasps and everybody turns to look at her. She leans into him and whispers into his ear "Why didn't you remind me it was your mums birthday I feel so bad now."

He places a hand on her shoulder and laughs "Its okay Min I didn't remind you because her birthday isn't for a couple of months, but remember she is going away on that cruise so I just decided to get her present earlier this year."

She laughs and turns back to Richie and his mum "Sorry guys, just thought your son was trying to make me look bad for a second. The bracelet is actually from the both us. He made me try it. Got my hopes up actually thought it was going to be my birthday present, but it will look much better on you Maria."

His mother smiles and reaches out taking her hand "That's very sweetie of you dear. What I was really hoping to get for my birthday was the news that the two of you were getting married, but I guess I'm just going to have to wait a little bit longer." She turns and faces him opening the box and smiling when she pulls the bracelet out "I'm not getting any young you do know that son. I want grandkids before I die."

He laughs, "I know Ma you tell me every chance you get. It will happen one day. It's just at the moment Min and me are focusing on our career. Isn't that right babe?"

She just sits there and nods still struck by the words that he wanted kids one day. They had never really talked about it, but just hearing him say the words made her even more excited for the future with the possibility of little overconfident sweaty babies running around.

On the way home she is still reeling from the revelation Danny had made. Her mind wasn't even thinking about the fact that the box hadn't contained a ring because she had gotten all the confirmation she needed that he sure a future just as much as she did. He grabs her hand pulling her form her thoughts "Hey you okay? You've been quiet since we left."

"Oh yeah I'm fine just sleepy. I can't wait to snuggly up with you in bed" she says smiling as they pull up in front of their apartment meaning every word. He opens the door and reaches out for her hand she takes it excited for the future that she can see at the end of that hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter. Sorry it took me a while to upload life has been pretty crazy. I hope you enjoy and comments and reviews are welcome because i love to hear what you guys think:). Till next time which i hope wont be too long. **

* * *

The third time it happens she is getting home from a long night at the hospital. When she walks in the door she instantly breathes in the smell of him and their home and the stress and worry of the night seeps from her body. She smiles when she reaches the bedroom door and sees him all spread at in there bed. He yawns and smiles as he rolls over causing her to smile and a yearning desire to be lying next to him takes over her body. She makes a beeline for the shower trying to make as little noise as possible. When she is finished she slips on one of his shirts and gently slides into bed. She sits there for a little bit watching him sleep, loving how relaxed and at peace he looks. She watches him for a little bit longer a smile creeping on to his face again when her eyes begin to droop. Just as she is getting comfortable she hears a mumble come from his mouth and then her name "Min." she sits up thinking his awake, but his eyes a still very much closed. She sighs and begins to get comfortable again when more words escape his mouth "I can't believe it took me so long to do this, considering I've been in love with you for the longest time." She sits up and stares at him curious as to what he is dreaming of when he speaks again.

"I never really believed in soulmates, you know. I guess I had, had my heart broken too many times to even think that it was possible to have someone love you for a long period of time, but then I met you. You drove me crazy at first with your crazy colourful life, but I slowly got used to it and now I'm glad I have a huge splash of colour in my life." He smiles and she cant help but smile too. Its silent for a bit before he starts to talk again "I know you always wanted some big grand gesture…. however I think that our relationship as been filled of grand gestures that haven't been that grand but still equally romantic. I love you Min so much and I want to keep on having more colour sprinkled throughout my life. So Mindy Lahiri will you…." Before he can continue a beeping sound interrupts him. She looks towards her bedside table and notices that her beeper is going off. She groans and reaches for it, the hospital. She hears shuffling behind her then his sleep-ridden voice breaks the silence "Hey Min. What's going on? Come here I've missed you."

"I've missed you to but that was my pager I have to go back to the hospital" she says turning back to him instantly hating her pager as she sees his hair all messed up from sleep. She reaches out placing a hand on his cheek "Babies sometimes have the worse timing. Ill see you in the morning."

He groans, "They sure do. Be careful, I love you."

"I love you too," she says grabbing her purse and running out the door.

The next morning she wakes up her neck stiff from the on call lounge "Hey sleepy head" a familiar voice says from the doorway. She rolls over on to her back and smiles "Hey mister. What time is it?" He walks over and sits down next to her "Its just after nine. How was your night?"

"It was okay, everything went smoothly, but baby after baby wanted to be born this morning it was crazy. I felt like maybe I broke some sort of record and that I definitely should be on the news. The headline could read 'Petite Indian Woman Delivers 10 Babies In One Night."

He laughs pulling her closer "Well I think your amazing isn't that good enough?"

She smiles kissing him on the cheek, before snuggly in closer to him. They both sit in silence just enjoying each other's company when she turns around so she can see his face properly. "Hey Danny there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh what is it? Nothing bad I hope."

She just shakes her head smiling "Nothing bad. Its just last night you were talking in your sleep and I was wondering if you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"I don't talk in my sleep min, that's you," he says nervously.

"I didn't want to have to do this," she says reaching under the pillow for her phone "But it seems that you leave me no choice mister. She presses play and his sleepy voice echoes throughout the on call room.

"Oh boy… okay okay that's enough of that" he says reaching for her phone. She starts laughing pulling her hand further away. He grabs her hand pulling her on top of him as he does "How did you manage to record me sleeping. You know that is an extreme breach of my privacy."

"Oh don't worry Danny I'm not going to go and make a art show out of it" she says drawing circles on his chest. He laughs before leaning into kiss her. They kiss for a while before he pulls away cupping her face "I really don't like when you're on call the bed is way to empty without you."

She smiles "Well you knew going into this relationship that that was part of the job," she says sitting up a bit "Stop trying to avoid the question. You never told me what you were dreaming about last night."

He groans, "Why do I need to tell you, you clearly have it recorded on you phone."

She just shakes her head and he sighs "Oh boy, fine I don't even remember most of it I just im pretty sure you were there and… something happened, but I don't remember exactly."

She smiles and nods her head "Its okay Daniel. Ill let you off this time" she says before snuggling her head back into his chest a secretive smile on her face.


End file.
